


Compilation of 4 SHORT FICS - Damon Salvatore

by dehaaness



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bamon kink, Bonnie - Freeform, Damon - Freeform, Damon and Jeremy, Delena, Delena kink, Don't glare at me, F/M, Gen, Short Fics, i ship both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dehaaness/pseuds/dehaaness
Summary: Just a list of short fics.





	

Damon + Jeremy + babysit

Damon was asked by Elena to "babysit" his brother, Jeremy and he was so annoyed by it, he doesn't want to be with him because Jeremy bugs him. At that time, they quarreled like a bunch of cats and dogs. Jeremy annoys him so much that he wants to chop his head off.   
"I hate you and go fuck yourself."

 

Damon + Augustine + hunger

Being an Augustine vampire is hard, you need to feed on vampires; you can't resist the hunger, you can't fight it. Damon's head hurted so much, it feels like he's dying, he feels like he's tortured by aneurism. He needs to feed, or he'll die and dessicate eventually. It's the worst cause of death.

 

Damon + Bonnie + view + fap (bamon kink)

Bonnie entered Damon's room as he saw Damon, fapping so quickly and hardly as he came hard, while she froze. Looking at his stiff and stoic crotch.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked Bonnie as he smirked.

Bonnie screamed and left the room immediately.

That memory would haunt her, or maybe imagine it a couple of times.

 

Damon + Elena + spanking/tease (delena kink)

Damon was sitting on his study chair while Elena removed her clothes, leaving her red underwear as she teased Damon by rubbing her butt on Damon's pants. Affecting his crotch as it began to stiffen. He's so turned on that he spanked Elena's butt, causing her to moan loudly. 

They're just just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg tysm, leave kudos!


End file.
